The Legend of The Endless Sky
by caramelion
Summary: Selesai. Langkah kecil gadis itu kini membawanya untuk memeluk lututnya sendiri dalam ringkukan kegelapan lapisan langit. Setelah itu, ketenangan lapisan langit ketujuhlah yang akan dipertanyakan./Jadi, lapisan langit ketujuh itu ada, bukan?/M for GORE and THEME. AU RoMultiChapt. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Rak-rak tua itu berderik. Lelaki berambut hitam itu mendengus pasrah setelah melihat hasil kerjanya. "Payah." Ia berdiri dan membersihkan sisa-sisa debu di celemeknya. Wajahnya masih menyunggingkan senyuman –yang aneh.

"Hah... Sai, kau menakutiku, kau tahu?" Sai, lelaki berambut hitam tersebut, menoleh ke kanan. Di sebelah tubuhnya, sesosok bertubuh ramping seperti permen lolipop telah berdiri menantang. "Setidaknya hentikan senyum konyolmu itu."

Sai tertawa kecil lalu mengusap lembut puncak kepala pirang sosok itu. "Sebentar lagi aku selesai kerja, Ino. Tunggulah diluar, tolong sekalian jaga Naruto."

Sosok ramping bernama Ino tersebut mengangguk cepat dengan wajah polos. "Baiklah, Kak Sai. Aku tunggu di depan perpus, ya."

Sai hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi Ino lalu kembali berkutat dengan debu perpustakaan yang masih dibersihkannya. "Sedikit lagi." Lidahnya menjulur lalu ia membersihkan debu di rak paling tinggi dengan lap kotak-kotak putih.

Tanpa sengaja, kulit pucatnya menyentuh sebuah buku tua besar yang lusuh bersampulkan kulit sapi merah tua. Ia terkejut saat bunyi berdebam memenuhi rak yang ia bersihkan. Debu yang susah payah ia kumpulkan kembali buyar dan membuatnya terbatuk.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Buku itu jatuh tepat di sebelah kakinya. Dengan takut-takut, tangan kanannya terjulur untuk mengambil buku berat setebal tiga sentimeter itu. Sampulnya kekuningan dengan tulisan aksara zaman dahulu. Rentetan tiga kata itu terjiplak di bola mata obsidiannya.

_Langit Tak Berujung_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**caramelion** _presents..._

**The Legend of The Endless Sky**

**Naruto** _belongs to _**Masashi Kishimoto**

**M** _for some _**gore**_, _**theme**_ and _**language**

**SasuSaku**_;NaruHina;_**SaiIno**_;NejiTen;_**ShikaTema** _and _**another pairings**

**Fantasy**_;Horror;_**Family**_;Romance;_**Supernatural**_;Sci-Fi_

**AU**_, OOC, _**GORE**_, little bit Cinema-Loves, _**Mature-theme**_, Future-Past-Plot_

**Don't **_like _**don't **_read_!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu lagi burung berkicau, menandakan pagi menyongsong di sebuah lapisan langit yang berarak. Lapisan itu berarak menutupi bumi dari pancaran sinar matahari yang menyengat kulit bermacam warna di bawah mereka. Jika dilihat lagi, suasana lapisan langit ketujuh ini adalah suasana pagi tenang dengan sinar matahari lembut yang menembus masuk melewati lapisan langit yang berada di atas.

Hei, langit ketujuh bukanlah sebuah khayalan melankolisme seseorang yang (menganggap) dirinya pernah mati suri. Semuanya nyata, lengkap dengan sebuah kerajaan mungil bertajuk sebuah ketenangan langit tak berujung.

"Sakura." Merasa namanya dipanggil, seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan mahkota perak di atas kepalanya menoleh. "Ayo, kita sarapan bersama Ayahanda."

Sakura, nama sang putri muda itu mengangguk setelah seorang ratu besar menghampirinya. Mereka berjalan menembus awan-awan kecil di halaman istana besar yang menjulang.

Di ruang makan, terletak meja panjang untuk puluhan orang yang hanya ditempati oleh dua orang sesama jenis yang masih menunggu mereka berdua. Setelah Sakura dan sang Ratu mengambil tempat, sang Raja yang duduk di tengah membuka pembicaraan. "Selamat pagi, semuanya."

"Selamat pagi, Ayahanda." Balas semua yang ikut sarapan hari itu, kecuali sang Raja tentu saja. Mereka pun mulai makan dengan anggun -bagi yang wanita, yang pria makan dengan sopan dan penuh tata krama.

Makan berlangsung damai. Hanya terdengar dentingan alat makan yang sesekali disambut dengan jelitan sang raja. "Itu tidak sopan bagi ukuran seorang keluarga kerajaan," alasannya. Merasa sudah selesai, sang Raja meletakkan pisau makannya dan mengambil serbet untuk mengelap wajahnya.

"Sakura, Sasori," panggil sang Raja yang memasang wajah serius. Mendengar nama mereka disebut, dua sosok muda langsung menoleh dengan penuh perhatian. "Dengar, kalian hari ini akan tetap berada di istana."

"Ada apa, Ayahanda?" tanya Sakura. Sasori hanya mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Bukannya kami hari ini bertugas membuat awan?"

"Kita tiadakan untuk hari ini." Sang Raja menatap keduanya lekat-lekat. "Kalian harus berhati-hati, hari ini ada perang di lapisan langit kelima antara lapisan langit ketiga dengan lapisan langit keenam."

"Kerajaan Uchiha dan... Inuzuka?" tanya Sasori memastikan. Sang Raja mengangguk. "Bukannya mereka berhubungan baik?"

"Kerajaan mereka yang berhubungan baik," ralat Sakura, "bukan para raja barunya." Sasori menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Raja baru mereka yang baru diangkat sebulan yang lalu hanya memperparah keadaan."

"Itachi dan Kiba?" Sakura mengangguk. "Mereka perang karena apa?"

"Memperebutkan wilayah." Sang Raja kembali bersuara. "Kali ini lapisan langit kelima akan direbut oleh Uchiha, padahal kerajaan Uzumaki sudah jatuh ke tangan Inuzuka."

"Mi-Miris sekali," decak sang Ratu yang baru selesai makan dengan wajah terkejut. "Di sana ada Kushina, kan, Ayahanda?" Sang Raja mengangguk.

"Ia dan Karin, yang menjadi kandidat ratu untuk minggu depan sampai beberapa tahun ke depan, berada dalam bahaya. Sebenarnya klan Inuzuka tak melakukan hal buruk dengan kerajaan mereka, hanya saja kerajaan Uchiha –kalian tahu sendiri." Sang Raja memijat pelipisnya. "Belum lagi, hubungan kerajaan Namikaze dengan Uzumaki dipaksa diputus oleh kerajaan Uchiha."

"Heh? Tidak bisa dibiarkan!" Sakura membentak meja. Ketiga orang itu memandang Sakura heran dan membuat Sakura terdiam sendiri. Menyadari kesalahannya, ia kini menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan menyampirkan senyum bersalah. "Ma-Maaf. Sakura hanya kelewat emosi. Apalagi, hubungan Yang Mulia Minato dengan Yang Mulia Kushina harus diputus begitu saja."

"Benar sekali." Sasori menimpali. "Aku jadi berpandangan negatif dengan Uchiha." Sakura mengangguk setuju.

"Sudahlah, itu bukan urusan kalian." Sang Ratu menengahi. "Lebih baik kalian ke kamar masing-masing, ya?" Keduanya mengangguk setuju lalu pergi. "Ayahanda, cegah mereka berdua agar tidak ikut dalam perang."

"Tentu saja." Sang Raja pun berkemas dan berlalu, meninggalkan sang Ratu yang menatapnya sendu dari kejauhan. "Aku akan melindungi kalian," desisnya.

**oOo**

"SERAAAAANG!" Terompet perang telah dibunyikan. Pasukan mereka berimbang. Kedua kerajaan yang arogansinya sama-sama tinggi itu mulai saling mengerahkan tenaga masing-masing dalam instruksi para pimpinan mereka.

"Lini kanan, maju ke depan!" perintah raja kerajaan yang banyak menggunakan bala bantuan binatang langit, Kiba Inuzuka. "Lini kiri, lepaskan Werewolf!" Perang kembali berkecamuk.

Pimpinan pasukan perang dengan sayap-sayap hitam, Itachi Uchiha, hanya berdecak. "Lini depan membentuk garis lurus, dengan tengah sebagai pusat! Di belakang pusat, buat garis lurus!" Ia mengatur dengan suara melengking rendah yang sepertinya terdengar agak redup.

"Di belakang garis lurus, buat lagi garis lurus yang membentuk garis sejajar di belakang lini depan!" seru Itachi. "Hati-hati Werewolf, lini kanan! Lini garis lurus di belakang garis kedua, buat segitiga sama kaki!"

"Lini kanan, lepaskan Wereowl!" Kiba berseru. Di lini kanan barisannya kini terlepaslah beribu burung hantu hitam yang sigap mengecoh pertahanan musuh. "Belakang, selamatkan lini kanan dari serbuan tombak!"

"Sekarang, tumpu kekuatan lini depan dan lini kedua dengan tengah sebagai tumpuan! Buat sebagai bentuk segitiga sama kaki!" Itachi menyeringai. "Sekarang, arahkan seluruh senjata kalian ke depan!"

Pasukan Inuzuka kini terdesak dengan formasi tiga segitiga milik Itachi yang kondang. Kiba mendengus melihat banyak lini terdepannya yang dilarikan ke lini belakang untuk diobati oleh Werelf. Itachi tersenyum senang dan dengan santainya duduk di singgasana setelah menghabiskan suaranya untuk menyerukan siasat.

"Barisan cadangan, dilepas!" Itachi kini optimis. "Kau pasti bisa, Sasuke." Sasuke, adik dari Itachi yang merupakan pemimpin sebenarnya kini mengangguk cepat dan menyeringai keji. Inilah saat pembalasan, batinnya.

Ia menyelinap di lini musuh yang mulai kalang kabut, meski sering kali hewan-hewan ajaib yang aneh menghalangi jalannya dengan berbagai metode. Beruntung, pasukan cadangan yang hanya ada empat orang ini melindunginya dengan formasi segitiga sama sisi.

"Segitiga melawan garis lurus," Sasuke bergumam sambil terus menerobos pertahanan lawan. "Terlihat." Ia menyeringai senang. Menit berikutnya, singgasana merah tua dengan Kiba yang berdiri beringas hampir jatuh ke medan perang pun terlihat. Sasuke menggerutu dengan banyaknya Werelf yang berjaga di belakangnya.

Ia mengeluarkan senjata pelontar kembang api yang baru saja dibelinya dari negara Adikuasa di Bumi beberapa hari lalu. Dengan sigap, dilontarkannya kembang api dari senjata itu –yang mengalihkan perhatian para Werelf dan pasukan lain yang kalang kabut- dan langsung menyelinap masuk.

"Nah, Kiba." Dalam beberapa menit, ia telah berdiri bebas di belakang Kiba yang tercekat di dalam lengan Sasuke yang mengaitnya erat dari belakang. "Waktunya pembalasan. Ayo ikut aku."

Kiba ingin memberontak, kalau saja ia bisa, sementara Sasuke menariknya melewati lini pertahanan lawan dengan mudah. "Strategi mematahkan semangat berperang musuh, sukses." Ia mendongak, menatap Itachi dengan tatapan puas, lalu kembali menyeret sosok Kiba menuju sebuah kubah gelap dekat tenda khusus kerajaannya.

BLAM!

Pintu tertutup dan Sasuke menatapnya penuh nafsu. Seakan pendar bola mata gelap itu nampak memerah kala tubuh Kiba dibantingnya dengan kasar. Sebelah lengannya mulai menyusup di balik jubah hitam yang ia kenakan, diambilnya sebuahpedang panjang dari sarungnya di sana, lalu diacungkannya tepat di depan wajah Kiba yang sedang mencoba bangkit berdiri.

Sontak Kiba bersiaga, ia pun hendak mengambil pedangnya jika saja Sasuke tak terlebih dahulu menebas lengan yang ia gunakan untuk mengambil pedang itu. Kini ia hanya mempunyai sebelah tangan saja! Matanya membola, namun tidak terdengar teriakan keluar dari mulutnya, karena Sasuke lekas menyumpal mulutnya dengan sebuah kain seusai menebas sebelah lengannya tadi. Dan di tengah kekagetannya, Sasuke bergerak cepat dengan kembali menebas satu-satunya lengan yang dimilikinya. _Gila_! Kiba berteriak dalam hati.

"Ayo...," Sasuke berdesis pelan sambil menatap datar darah yang menghias ujung pedang miliknya. "Kita selesaikan dengan cepat." Setelah berkata demikian, Sasuke segera menerjang tubuh Kiba, namun Kiba telah lebih dulu menghindar dengan menggelindingkan tubuhnya.

Sasuke mendengus kesal, lekas dihampirinya tubuh Kiba. Dihunuskannya lagi pedang miliknya, hanya tinggal beberapa sentimeter saja maka pedang itu dapat mengenai kaki Kiba. Mengabaikan nyeri akibat hilangnya kedua lengannya tadi, Kiba lantas menendang pedang itu, berharap benda laknat yang telah merenggut kedua lengannya itu dapat terpental jauh, namun sayang nasib berkata lain. Pedang tersebut memang terpental, namun jatuh tepat menembus perutnya. Spontan kepalanya terangkat, bentuk lain dari menyuarakan rasa sakit yang sedang ia rasakan, mengingat mulutnya masih tersumpal kain.

Dengan susah payah Sasuke menahan untuk tertawa. Segera dicabutnya dengan paksa pedang miliknya dari perut Kiba setelah sebelumnya ia mengoyak-oyak isi perut Kiba, membuat luka menganga di sana –dengan usus-usus berhamburan keluar tentu saja. Kiba menatapnya jijik namun matanya masih menahannya untuk mengeluarkan air mata.

Jika ini saat-saatnya terakhirya, hanya satu permintaan Kiba. Ia ingin lekas mati saja ketimbang merasakan sakit yang luar biasa mendera tubuhnya seperti sekarang ini. Terlebih beberapa saat lalu Sasuke dengan kegilaannya mencongkel sebelah matanya, hingga telihat jelas saluran uraf saraf yang menghubungkan mata dengan otaknya. Hei, ia melihatnya dengan mata sebelah!

"Sasuke!" _Suara Itachi_, batin Sasuke menebak saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Sepasang bola mata hitamnya secara bergantian menatap tubuh Kiba yang telah tak berbentuk dan pintu tenda saat mulai terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Khawatir Itachi masuk ke tenda dan mengetahui apa yang dilakukannya pada Kiba, Sasuke lalu berbalik beranjak mecengah Itachi masuk.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, Kiba yang tengah merenggang nyawa itu mengambil sebilah kapak yang tergeletak di sebelahnya dengan menggunakan mulutnya. Ia perlahan bangkit dan merayap mengenaskan tanpa suara mendekati punggung pemuda gila di depannya. Ia lalu menghunuskan kapak tersebut tepat mengenai pundak Sasuke dari belakang. Sebuah senyum puas tersungging di bibir Kiba kala tubuh Sasuke perlahan limbung dengan darah mengucur deras dari sebelah pundaknya.

Selesai. Darah bercipratan. Dan tanpa sengaja, seorang gadis bermata hijau menatap darah itu dengan tatapan bersalah sambil terbelalak; melihat seorang pangeran kerajaan yang ia lihat negatif kini bercipratan darah dan menjadi seorang korban.

Salah paham, salah paham terjadi dengan seorang putri klan Haruno yang melarikan diri dari istananya –dan dalam sekejap, ketenangan langit ketujuh akan ditanyakan kebenarannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To** _Be _Continued

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN** : Fict khusus _fantasy_ di akun _collab_, dan pertama kalinya SasuSaku di akun _collab_ woohoo~ /heh/ Setelah sebelumnya dirundingkan dengan hangat (dari alur sampai siapa yang lebih pantas kawin sama Itachi*?*), akhirnya fict _fantasy_ yang mengacu ke _gore_ ini jadi juga. Karena K gak bisa bikin _gore_, jadinya A yang bikin :3

Sebelumnya, telah diperingatkan untuk DLDR, jadi kami tidak menerima _flame_ apapun! Terserah mau _flame_, tapi setidaknya dijadikan _concrit_(?) #plak. Menerima saran untuk fict _fantasy_ ini, di tengah-tengah kesibukan masing-masing yang membuat fict ini akan ngaret _update_ #plakplakplak.

Sebenarnya A juga gak bisa bikin _gore_, tapi dipaksa K! Uh-huh! *dirajamK* Jadilah seperti itu, masih butuh banyak kripikkripik-kritik pedas :3

Dan, maaf banget buat K yang gorenya malah diubah seenak hati #dibuang. Oke lihat kata di bawah!

Akhir kata, _Review_?

**K – Caramelion – A**


	2. Chapter 2

_Selesai. Darah bercipratan. Dan tanpa sengaja, seorang gadis bermata hijau menatap darah itu dengan tatapan bersalah sambil terbelalak; melihat seorang pangeran kerajaan yang ia lihat negatif kini bercipratan darah dan menjadi seorang korban._

_Salah paham, salah paham terjadi dengan seorang putri klan Haruno yang melarikan diri dari istananya –dan dalam sekejap, ketenangan langit ketujuh akan ditanyakan kebenarannya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**caramelion** _presents..._

**The Legend of The Endless Sky**

**Naruto** _belongs to _**Masashi Kishimoto**

**M** _for some _**gore**_, _**theme**_ and _**language**

**SasuSaku**_;NaruHina;_**SaiIno**_;NejiTen;_**ShikaTema** _and _**another pairings**

**Fantasy**_;Horror;_**Family**_;Romance;_**Supernatural**_;Sci-Fi_

**AU**_, OOC, _**GORE**_, little bit Cinema-Loves, _**Mature-theme**_, Future-Past-Plot_

**Don't _like _don't _read_!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seruput teh. Hal yang tak pernah luput dari jangkauan pendengaran daun telinga Sasori jika telah berdekatan dengan sang Ratu. Mata _emerald_ itu selalu berusaha menilik sesuatu yang menarik dari literatur-literatur mini (kalau tebal tiga sentimeter itu bisa dikatakan tipis) yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan tua di Bumi.

"Ibunda." Sebuah suara akhirnya memecah keheningan. "Dimana Ayahanda? Tumben sekali, pekerjaan Ayahanda sampai sore begini. Biasanya beliau memberitahu kita." Sang Ratu menoleh dan tersenyum lembut.

"Ayahanda pasti baik-baik saja, Sasori." FLAP! Literatur itu tertutup. "Ayo, kita masuk." Sasori mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya di atas butiran awan beku yang menjadi teras istananya. Ah, pemandangan taman langit telah berhasil membuat langkahnya berat untuk masuk ke dalam. "Tunggu apalagi, eh, Sasori?"

"Baik, Ibunda." Langkahnya terhenti. "Ini apa, Ibunda?" Sang Ratu pun menoleh ke belakang, bertemu pandang dengan pemilik bola mata karamel itu. Senyumnya memudar menjadi lekukan tegas.

"Kau temukan itu dimana, Sasori?" Ia merebutnya dengan kilat. "Ini surat kerajaan. Jangan dibaca, mengerti?" Sasori mengangguk ragu. Senyum kecil lagi damai terpasang di wajah sang Ratu. "Ayo masuk, Sasori. Sepertinya Hyuuga sedang kalah bertempur dengan petir."

Benar saja, butiran air jatuh menembus lapisan langit kedelapan dan terus turun sampai lapisan ketujuh benar-benar _tembus pandang_. Mereka memutuskan untuk masuk ketika suara petir mengejutkan Sasori.

Tidak, bukan suara petir, melainkan sebuah benda yang terlontar dari petir itu. Sebuah surat yang kayunya sukses-

BLETAK!

-mencium landas belakang kepala Sasori. "_Shit_! Apa-apaan ini!" Sepertinya Sasori harus mengurangi dosisnya berkunjung ke Bumi.

Untung sang Ratu telah menghilang ditelan tikungan. Sasori menilik kanan-kiri, lalu membuka surat itu perlahan. Terlihat tinta-tinta itu tak terbaur dengan air hujan, bahkan tertulis seperti surat dari Presiden Langit untuk seorang siswa berprestasi di sekolah pembuat awan yang kondang.

_Untuk Klan Haruno, di Langit Ketujuh._

**oOo**

"Hiiieeey!" Sakura berteriak nyaring. Ia menutup matanya erat-erat, masih tak percaya dengan penglihatannya tadi. Kedua tangannya memeluk lutut. Hujan membuyarkan suaranya, menjadi sebuah pecahan isak hening. "P-Petirnya b-besar sekali..."

Kembali diliriknya tungkai kaki kanannya, terdapat goresan benda tajam di sana. Sontak ingatannya kembali ke saat-saat ia melarikan diri dengan tergesa tanpa tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi pada Sasuke di tenda, dalam pikirannya saat itu hanya satu: ia ingin pulang hingga saking tergesanya kaki kanannya tersandung sebilah pedang milik salah satu prajurit yang tewas dalam perang.

Hujaman air menerpa sebagian tubuh Sakura yang tidak terlindung oleh dedaunan pohon Espejitos ―pohon berdaun kapas kehijauan yang hanya tumbuh di lapisan langit kelima. Ia menggigil, niatnya menuju stasiun kereta untuk pulang ke lapisan langit ketujuh agaknya harus tertunda hingga hujan mereda, dan itu pasti lama mengingat tak jua nampak hujan akan usai.

Samar, terlihat sebuah bayangan hitam mendekat ke arahnya. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk tak menyeruakan ketakutannya. Ia lantas memejamkan matanya kala mendengar suara jejak kaki yang berirama dengan guyuran hujan itu kian mendekat ke arahnya.

Ia memekik keras bersamaan dengan dirasanya tepukan pada sebelah pundaknya. "Ja-Ja-ngan... tolong ja-ngan...!" racau Sakura sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke udara.

"Buka matamu." Mendengar suara datar bernada perintah itu, dengan takut-takut Sakura membuka kelopak matanya.

Kini terlihat jelas siapa yang ada di hadapannya, walau wajah rupawan itu berlumuran darah tapi Sakura mengenalinya. Dia Sasuke, adik dari Raja Kerajaan Uchiha yang jelas-jelas tadi dilihatnya telah mati, mengingat tubuh pemuda itu tumbang begitu saja setelah sebelah pundaknya dihunus kapak oleh Kiba.

Matanya membulat. Kalau memang perkiraannya benar Sasuke telah mati, berarti yang di hadapannya saat ini- "HUAAA HANTUUU! P-PERGI! BERKATILAH AKU!"

-tapi tunggu. Bukankah hantu hanya ada di Bumi? Dan lagi, sepertinya Sakura harus mengikuti jejak Sasori untuk mengurangi dosisnya berkunjung ke Bumi.

"Cih, berisik." BRUK! Sasuke menghempaskan pantatnya tempat di depan Sakura duduk. Kini mereka saling berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang mulai membersihkan ceceran darah di wajahnya, sedang Sakura mulai mendapat kembali kestabilannya.

Hening. Tak ada yang bersuara. Hanya guyuran hujanlah yang menjadi latar dari menggigilnya tubuh Sakura.

Sasuke menengadah, menatap tubuh bergetar di hadapannya. Lalu tanpa bersuara ia melepas jubah hitamnya untuk disampirkannya di punggung Sakura setelahnya.

Merasa hangat menyelimutinya, Sakura menegakkan kepalanya, hanya Sasuke yang sedang menatap guyuran hujan yang tertangkap oleh penglihatannya. Namun tak ada lagi jubah yang dikenakan Sasuke, rona merah langsung menjalar di pipi tembam Sakura. Ia lalu kembali menundukkan kepalanya, membiarkan kesunyian diantara mereka terus berlanjut hingga hujan mulai reda.

Melihat hujan mulai reda, Sasuke lantas bangkit dari duduknya dan hendak beranjak pergi dari sana.

Dengan ragu Sakura membuka mulutnya. "Tunggu, U-Uchiha." Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, namun ia tak membalikkan badannya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, melepas jubah Sasuke pada punggungnya, dan kembali membuka suara. "Ini jubahmu," ujarnya sambil menyodorkan jubah tersebut.

Sasuke masih belum membalikkan badannya. "Hn." Setelahnya ia kembali melangkah, namun lagi-lagi harus terhenti karena Sakura menarik sebelah lengannya.

"Kubilang tunggu, ya tunggu!" Sakura mulai kesal. Dihampirinya Sasuke, dan langsung ditaruhnya jubah pemuda itu di pundak Sasuke."Karena kau tadi tidak menuruti perintahku, sebagai hukuman kau harus mengantarkanku pulang!" lanjutnya sambil menarik Sasuke stasiun kereta langit yang mulai ramai karena jam kerja telah berakhir. Egois memang, tapi memang seperti itulah Sakura, semua keinginannya harus terpenuhi.

Dan di sinilah Sasuke sekarang, dengan jubahnya tersampir di pundak, ia memandang datar kereta langit yang mulai menjauh dari pandangannya saat menembus lapisan awan yang melintang di atas tempatnya berpijak.

"Akh." Sebuah ringisan lolos dari bibirnya saat kembali merasakan luka di sebelah pundaknya. Andai saja tadi ia langsung pulang dan tidak mampir ke pohon Espejitos yang tumbuh di dekat area perang berlangsung hanya untuk melihat sosok yang dikiranya musuh namun ternyata Sakura itu, pasti kini lukanya telah dapat diobati dengan benar.

**oOo**

"A-Apa itu, Kakanda?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Dingin masih menyelimutinya, ternyata. "Biarkan Saku yang ba-hatsyiiim!"

"Tidak, kau saja masih sakit!" Sasori menjauhkan kertas gulungan itu dari Sakura. "Aku yang akan membacanya-tapi tidak disini. Mengerti?" Sakura mengangguk. Mereka sepakat untuk berjalan menuju taman belakang dan menghilang di balik gudang. Itu tempat paling aman, menurut mereka.

Gulungan itu terbuka dengan sendirinya; layaknya sihir, mengutus beribu partikel bercahaya untuk menerangi penglihatan mereka, memperjelas satu demi satu huruf yang tertera. Kentara sekali, gulungan sihir.

_Untuk Klan Haruno, di Lapisan Ketujuh._

_Dengan ini, aku, Hiashi Hyuuga, mengumumkan pengumuman penting tingkat atas. Seluruh klan diharapkan mengirimkan masing-masing perwakilan, kecuali Raja dan Ratu, untuk menghadapku di Lapisan Kesepuluh._

_Sedikit informasi mengenai pengumuman ini, Inuzuka Kiba telah tewas di tempat dikarenakan perang-_

Mata keduanya bersitubruk. Tak percaya. Perang yang baru saja digemborkan tadi siang telah berubah menjadi ladang maut, rupanya. Bahkan pemimpinnya pun terbunuh, dengan brutal.

_-dengan keadaan tubuh yang tak utuh lagi. Diharapkan seluruh perwakilan adalah orang yang merupakan personifikasi seluruh klan. Sekali lagi, ini perintah tingkah atas._

_Presiden Langit, Hiashi Hyuuga._

"Harus beritahu Ibunda!"

**oOo**

Gebrakan meja yang keras menggema ke seluruh ruang. Sasori dan Sakura menatap takut-takut Ibunda mereka yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pelaku penggeberakan. Wajahnya merah padam.

"Kenapa tak beritahukan ini dari awal, hah?" Tipikal Sakura, garang nan tak terkira. Sakura yang merupakan keturunan garangnya –sudah pantas- kalah garang. "Ayahanda tak akan suka ini." Sang Ratu memijat pelipisnya yang berkedut.

"Ibunda peringatkan sekali lagi." Nada suaranya menjadi lebih anggun namun terdengar tegas. "Kalau kalian masih begini, kalian bisa dikenakan hukuman kerajaan. Ayahanda tak suka siapa pun yang melanggar aturannya di istana ini. Kalian bisa dikenakan hukuman pancung, kalian tahu!"

Sakura dan Sasori menunduk semakin dalam. "Maafkan kami, Ibunda." Sang Ratu menghela napas lalu duduk di atas sofa hangat di ruang tengah dekat perapian besar dari batu bata. Ruang tengah ini terlihat hangat meski suasana di sekitarnya jauh menyusut suhunya. Sakura dan Sasori sempat saling sikut-menyikut namun diinterupsi dengan dehaman.

"Kali ini, Ibunda maafkan." Ia kini memakai kacamatanya kembali. "Sekarang, yang lebih penting, siapa yang akan Ibunda kirim kesana? Raja dan Ratu tidak boleh ikut... Itu berarti salah satu dari ka-Ah! Tidak!"

"K-Kenapa kami, Ibunda?" tanya Sakura tak terima. "Sa-Saku tidak mau ikut perang, Ibunda!"

"Ibunda juga tidak ingin kau ikut perang, Sakura. Bagaimana kalau Sa-"

BLAAR!

Petir menyambar dengan lampu yang menggelap. Semakin lama semakin redup, namun kembali terang. Sosok bertubuh gempal muncul dengan horrornya, menampakkan seluruh raut wajah tegasnya seakan itu adalah hari tersialnya.

"Sakura, Sakura yang akan mewakili Haruno. Tidak ada yang membantah."

**oOo**

"Kenapa harus aku, sih!" Sakura bergumam sambil mengepak pakaiannya, mempersiapkan diri untuk ke lapisan lagit kesepuluh. "Kenapa tidak Si Bodoh Merah itu saja?"

Lain dengan Sakura yang tengah mendumel ria di kamarnya. Jauh dari keramaian, tempat di mana sedang tersaji awan-awan kemerahan, disitulah sang Raja dan Sasori menghabiskan hari mereka.

"Ayahanda." Sang Raja mulai memerhatikan Sasori, menunda sejenak keinginannya untuk menyeruput teh hangat di atas meja. "Kenapa tidak aku saja yang menjadi perwakilan?" Sang Raja menbuang napas panjang mendengar pertanyaan yang sama seperti pertanyaan sang Ratu. "Lagipula, Sakura kelihatan tidak senang dengan terpilihnya dia," lanjut Sasori kemudian.

Sang surya kini mulai berarak menuju peraduan, membuat perhatian sang Raja teralih sepenuhnya ke arah di mana mentari akan tenggelam. "Lihat, Sasori, sebentar lagi matahari tenggelam." Dan juga mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ayolah... Kumohon, Ayahanda." Sasori tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin ayahnya lebih mementingkan matahari tenggelam ketimbang anaknya sendiri.

Mendengar rengekan Sasori, segera sang Raja menyambutnya dengan helaan napas panjang. "Kau ini sudah tua, Sasori. Bukan anak-anak lagi. Berhentikan merengek seperti bayi."

"Ih, wajahku ini memang masih seperti bayi, tahu." Sasori bergumam pelan, nyaris seperti bisikkan sehingga tak ada peluang terdengar oleh sang Raja. "Ay-"

"Ada tugas untukmu." Sang Raja menyela Sasori yang tadi hendak bersuara. "Biarkan adikmu belajar dewasa, dengan menjadi perwakilan kita."

Melihar raut serius sang Raja, Sasori akhirnya hanya menangguk saja.

**oOo**

Lapisan langit kesepuluh, menawarkan keindahan langit angkasa, pusat segala kegiatan seluruh lapisan pelindung Bumi yang berada jauh sekali di bawah. Di lapisan ini, seluruh bintang berpijar menghiasi dan awan dibuat. Aurora Borealis kadang muncul menyapa sambil bertandang menyerukan bahwa Kutub Utara dan Kutub Selatan telah saling bertemu.

Oke, kenyataannya mereka tak bertemu secara langsung. Secara non-verbal, melakukan suatu ritual pemanggilan Aurora Borealis Yang Agung (begitulah kira-kira panggilan para rakyat untuknya) dan menyampaikan pesan yang akan dibawa langsung olehnya.

Langit kesepuluh, langit teratas, langit yang menjadi pusat pemerintahan dengan Presiden Langit yang tinggal di dalamnya, dengan klan Hyuuga. Klan ini adalah klan pemasok cuaca terbaik, menjadi giliran pemegang lapisan langit teratas untuk sepuluh dekade ke depan.

Dan keadaan di ruang pertemuan perwakilan masing-masing klan tidak seindah deskripsi keindahan lapisan kesepuluh. Semuanya menghilang, meletus berkeping menjadi dua belas manusia yang menaruh pertanyaan sama dalam hati.

_Kenapa mereka terpilih menjadi yang terpanggil?_

Sebut saja, salah satu perwakilan dari klan Hyuuga yang terkenal akan sifat pemalu dan keanggunannya yang tak diragukan lagi, Hinata Hyuuga. Entah apa yang mendorongnya sampai mengacungkan tangan pada rapat pemilihan personifikasi tadi setelah saudaranya yang duduk di sebelahnya mengajukan diri.

Omong-omong, saudaranya, Neji Hyuuga, adalah calon Presiden Langit selanjutnya. Ia memiliki kesempurnaan tiada banding bagi seorang Hyuuga 'kelas teri'. Tak diragukan, Hinata beruntung memiliki saudara seperti Neji.

Waktu berdetik adalah saat terbaik bagi Shino Aburame untuk mendengarkan dentingan jarum-jarum itu bergerak. Lambat laun dengungan Werinsect miliknya semakin mendayu, membuatnya mengantuk. Ia memang bukan anggota salah satu klan terkenal, ia hanya anak tunggal klan Aburame yang _kebetulan tinggal_ di lapisan langit keenam. Singkatnya, ialah personifikasi klan Inuzuka.

Kantuk terlihat jelas di wajah bocah pemalas yang duduk di sebelah Shino. Shikamaru Nara, personifikasi langit kedelapan, kini ditatap jelitan oleh Tenten Akimichi. Di sebelah personifikasi Akimichi itu, seorang Akimichi lain tengah duduk memakan keripik kentang dari Bumi.

Yang nampak tegang hanyalah Sakura dan Ino Yamanaka, personifikasi klan Yamanaka di lapisan langit kesembilan. Berbeda dengan Akimichi Chouji (personifikasi klan langit kedua yang menghabiskan rasa gugup dengan makan), mereka berdua lebih memilih diam. Terkadang mereka melirik meja panjang kosong di hadapan mereka.

Yang nampak sibuk bercengkerama adalah Naruto Namikaze (oh tentu, Uzumaki juga masih ikut dalam rapat klan ini), Karin Uzumaki dan Shion Senjuu. Ketiganya memang sahabat, mengingat jarak langit mereka tak begitu jauh dan juga mereka satu kelompok dalam Kelompok Persatuan Pembuat Awan. Di sebelah mereka, kontras sekali, Sasuke nampak diam saja.

CTEK!

Akhirnya, setelah setengah jam menunggu, pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Hiashi Hyuuga. Ia membawa banyak sekali _file_, yang diyakini Sasuke dan Neji hanya akan ada satu _file _yang mewakili _file_-_file _lainnya. Cukup merepotkan juga Presiden Langit dekade ini ternyata.

"Selamat sore, semuanya, maaf kalau ini terkesan mendadak." Dan rapat dimulai. "Sebelumnya, ada yang mengirimkan dua personifikasi?" Tangan-tangan teracung. "Baiklah, kita mulai."

**To** _Be _Continued

**.**

**.**

**.**

AN : Oke, mangap kalo kesannya maksa banget. Kapan-kapan dibikinin deh nama-nama klan lapisan langit masing-masing *kebanyakan ngebacot(?)* Dan chapter ini, kayaknya udah kepanjangan banget. Romancenya diserahkan ke A.

Oke, kami fix akan memasukkan fict ini ke IFA 2012 (nekat~)! Doakan, yah, _minna_~! Saatnya balas review~

** : Waah, sankyuu barimachuu(?)~! Yoroshiku ne! Apakah ini bisa dikatakan kilat? Arigatou!**

**Karasu Uchiha : Yah, karena pairnya SasuSaku jadi Saku muncul X9 *dibuang* Hontou ni arigatou ne!  
**

**Kurousa Hime : Hmhmhm, makasih yaaa! Itu sebenernya idenya didapetin K dari buku Matematik X9 *lirik2 K* *dikemplang* Ah, itu misteri *Spongebob mode : ON #plak* Wah, kalo belum complete boleh ne? Hehe, mau ikut nih X3 Oke, arigatobi~!  
**

**Aiko 2409 : Jengjengjeng, ini dia teman sekelas A! Wah saya bangga lho dapet pujian dari temen sekelas A karena deskrip perang yang amat tidak menjanjikan itu .3. *lempar lempar* Xixi, arigatou ne!  
**

Akhir kata, **_Review_**?

**A – caramelion – K**


End file.
